Spider-Man
Spider-Man or Peter Parker is a human who is bitten by a radio active Spider And Is Tyler Klause's Biggest Fan. Physical Appearance As a teenager, Peter has a lanky build. He has brown messy hair and green eyes His civilian attire consists a grayish yellow shirt under a dark grey hoodie. He also wears blue jeans, black socks, and grey shoes. Before he was bitten by the spider, Peter wore glasses until his new powers made it so he doesn't need them anymore. As the Spider, his attire consists of a red and blue hoodie, red and black gloves, blue and red pants (belonging to Aunt May), grayish red shoes, a red ski mask, and orange lens goggles. As Spider-Man, he wears a red and blue body suit with web designs on the red part with a red mask with the same design with white eyes. There is also a black spider symbol on the chest. When wearing the V-252, Spider-Man's costume is black with white spider designs on it with white eyes. Personality Before the death of his Uncle Ben, Peter was content with using his newly gained powers as a vehicle for fame and fortune, showing off his powers in public without a disguise and even using them to win a wrestling match. During this time, Peter was arrogant and vain, caring about his public image more than doing the right thing, such as when he didn't go after an armed Burglar because he wanted to 'save' his moves for the judges. After the death of Uncle Ben, Peter learned what truly mattered in life and decided to use his powers not for fame or fortune, but for heroism. Selfless and brave, Peter took the lessons from his late uncle to heart and used his powers with responsibility and protected civilians from the criminals and villains that would risk their safety. Peter is a friendly, good-natured, high-spirited and caring young man who shows his loved ones constant respect and affection. Because of these traits, Peter has been shown to make friends quite easily as he quickly befriended Miles Morales and Anya Corazon. In spite of his good nature, Peter can be ruthless if pushed hard enough, as he brutally beat up the burglar who took Uncle Ben's life by smashing him through crates and throwing him around, going as far as to say he just wants to hear the burglar scream. While wearing the V-252, Peter became arrogant and aggressive. He was be dark enough to want to even kill another. Relationships Ben Parker Peter had a close bond with his Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben was the one who encouraged Peter to pursue science as his future. Ben also gave Peter advice that helped him out through his life. When Ben was killed, it became a major emotional loss for Peter. But Peter remembers his uncle's words, "with great power comes great responsibility". May Parker Since Ben's death, Peter had done what he can to support his aunt. May, however, assured Peter that things will be fine. Peter loves his Aunt May as she is pretty much the only family he has left. Harry Osborn Peter and Harry have been friends since they attended Midtown High. Their friendship remained strong even after Harry started going to Horizon High. Harry was the one who convinced Peter to enroll at Horizon High. The part of the day the two look forward to is when they meet at their favorite cafe. As Spider-Man, Harry despises him and sees him as the source of all of his problems. Harry finds out that Peter is Spider-Man in "Spider Island, Part 4", and was willing to keep it even though they weren't on the best of terms. Gwen Stacy Peter and Gwen didn't get along well at first. Peter first met Gwen as Spider-Man when he was fighting the Jackal. She was lecturing him on how to fight the Jackal. Later on, Peter meets her as himself and were getting to know each other well. Later, when the Jackal turned out to be her uncle, Raymond Warren, Gwen trusted in Peter as Peter told her about his uncle. Anya Corazon Peter gets along well with Anya. They do research for their classes. Miles Morales/Spider-Kid After he got bitten, Miles came to look up to Spider-Man and looks to him for guidance. Peter trusts Miles with his secret identity. Iron Fist Next to Power Man, Iron Fist is the second most compatible person on and off his team, though Spider-Man does get annoyed when he starts speaking in riddles. Power Man Power Man and Spider-Man are trainees and close friends. During the science project, Luke got a little annoyed with Peter for forgetting the science project. Later, they helped Alex O'Hirn after Flash kept on picking on Alex. The two thought Flash need to drop his bullying act. When they realized Alex stole Oscorp containers and making him Rhino, the two stopped Rhino from getting revenge on Flash, of all his teammates Spider-Man is showing to get along with his teammates and consider them close friends in season 3 White Tiger White Tiger and Spider-Man are good friends they got off a rocky start on their missions they were always focus sometime talking back to each other. They become good friends even in there personal life they have a good relationship and White Tiger started to trust him because in that episode Spider-Man told her to never give up and that she is still the "White Tiger with or with out her Amulet" ever since then there good friends and on good terms. Nova Nova is another close friend to Spider-Man. They are showing to care about each other showing in the episodes Reveled/The rise of the goblin when the goblin attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D Tricarrier, they both teamed up to stop him with the rest of the team but fail when Spider-Man was helping the others evacuate the Tricarrier. When he got everyone out, the Tricarrier later then exploded and everyone thought he was gone but was happy to see him standing when Spider-Man fell Nova held him with a smile and said "We got you". They are on good terms and become friends, being seen talking to each other in both episodes, they call each other names just for fun. When Loki switches bodies with Peter and he started framing him, when the Avengers were getting ready to see what was going on, he switch him and Peter back the way they were and Spider-Man was out numbered, so he tried to flee and get help from his team. The team, however, still thought that Loki was in Peter's body and attacked him, with Spider-Man trying to convince them otherwise. They did not notice though. When Nova was about to deliver the final blow, he smelled him and knew that it was in fact Peter by the way he went through sewage and knowing that Loki would never do so. Then the team knew that was the real Peter, and if it was not for Nova knowing what peter would do, then he would have been in a whole lot of trouble (Season 3 episode 2). Nova and Spider-Man have a lot in common, they are both immature, enthusiastic, and impulsive, and they also like to bad mouth villains during battle. Both Nova and Spider-Man got off at a rocky start but later become good friends, though still acting immature just for the fun of it, calling each other "Web head" or "Webs" and "Bucket Head". Max Modell Max acts as a kind of mentor towards Peter. He hired Peter to be his lab assistant. Otto Octavious Peter is one of Octavious's least favorite students. Tony Stark/Iron Man Peter is a big fan of Tony Stark. One Halloween, Peter dressed up as Iron Man. When they first met, with Peter as Spider-Man, Iron Man didn't think he was a good guy. But after helping him defeat Ghost, Iron Man began to see Spider-Man as an ally. Tony believes Peter has great potential. Powers and Abilities Agility, shooting web, spidey senses and sticking to walls. Quotes *Wait? What are you doing inside that ship? *We were under attack! *But who are those dark dimesional creatures, and where do they come from after they find themsleves in a dark dimension? *The ings are spreading like madness. *Do we have to let them play Super Smash Bros? ("Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja") *Do we have to let them to have a Pajama Party at Felica's Apartment? *But what about your friend, Jeannie? *What happened? *Why don't you just facebook her? *Uh...guys, we also have guns as weapons. *In a different medibay. *Yeah, I think I know somebody. The Web Warriors are Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man Noir, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Armored), Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Man (Actor) and Cosmic Spider-Man. *sure is great to be in your base again *Yeah, like what? ("When Are They Gonna Tell Them?") *Well Applejack Ty And Sonic Are Beating Shadow as We Know It As If Soon There Gonna Be Moving To The Finals (The Tournament) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Code Blue (team)